Talk:Espada Party Planning
Yeeeeeahhh, no. Take this somewhere else. Blankslate 03:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Where to? There was something else like it already here.Meta5 15:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, we aren't really a fanfiction site as much as a Roleplaying site. Articles like the one that you're doing are better suited for places like fanfiction.net. Blankslate 15:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) All right. Thank you for clarifying. Meta5 17:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) So, how do I delete it? Deleting the contents would just leave an empty article. Meta5 17:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ummm, no. This is a fan fiction site. Roleplaying is allowed, but ultimately, we are fan-fiction oriented and this is just as allowed as any other story on this site. I do not approve of my members/admins turning away new members and stories just because it doesn't fit your idea of how our site should be. I even found this story to be humorous thus far. Meta, please continue writing on this site. Blankstate, next time, make sure your orders line up with our rules before telling another user what they can or cannot do. Captain-CommanderTalk 17:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I remember there being an article just like this one that other users said wasn't allowed, but oh well, I guess since it was me who pointed it out, that makes it wrong. Just trying to do my job, but whatever. Blankslate 18:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC) And BTW Ten, when I said "fan fiction site" I was meaning in the sense that Articles are done purely with canon characters and not original ones or RP ones. I've only seen a few on this site that are like that, and I recall seeing on one's talk page that a user had put down that articles like itself weren't allowed. So I didn't just jump the gun, and I CERTAINLY wasn't trying to force my own interpretation of this site's meaning onto another user, I was just going by what I remembered. Blankslate 19:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :To be fair, while our Wiki is called Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia, we have never had issues with fanon or fan fiction, so long as they did not spit upon Kubo's universe. In other words, so long as it was not an AU (and I mean a drastic AU, like a universe where Shinigami are purple elephants and Ichigo is the Captain of the 34th Division), then it is considered fair game on this site. We've never defined this wiki as solely fan fiction nor solely fanon nor even solely roleplaying. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 19:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said, I was going by what I knew at the time. Besides this article didn't really seem like it was going by Kubo's universe anyway (Aizen throwing a party? Barragarn actually speaking while in the throne room about something nice?) Granted, this artice is funny, but it didn't seem like the kind that we support on this wiki at the time. Clearly I've missed out on something or i'm just really bad at this job, but as I said earlier, I don't care anymore. Blankslate 19:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Meta, you have my apologies. Blankslate 22:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) It's OK. Apology accepted. Meta5 18:00, July 5, 2012 (UTC) The only thing wrong here is that it isn't entirely up to the Manual of Style please make sure you read the MoS. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 18:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) .... ...what is this? -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No, wait, don't answer that. There is a difference between funny and complete bastardization of characters to the point of ridiculousness and stupidity. So far, this fic fits the latter to a T. In addition, the script format makes it even less humorous and even more like a ten-year-old trying to be George Carlin. It just. Doesn't. Work. The first few lines of this almost made me X out the window just to get away from its horrible nature. Really, there has to be a line drawn for this kind of stuff... -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 23:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nah, apparently this kind of stuff is okay by Ten's terms. Blankslate 00:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC)